It's Tuesday
by sarhea
Summary: The Headmaster decides to improve Muggle understanding, Dawn goes exploring and gets chased by Dark wizards, Voldie decides to go after power that doesn't belong to him, Willow gets pissed, and Severus Snape gets a job offer. COMPLETE
1. Author Notes

Halloween - Details  
  
Due Date: 10-31-2003  
  
Genre: BtVS/HP Crossover  
  
Challenge: The Headmaster decides, in true looney fashion to host one of the following at Hogwarts on Halloween:  
  
- Halloween Dance  
  
- Halloween Masquerade  
  
- Haunted House  
  
- Carnival  
  
During the course of the events, something goes wrong along the lines of everyone turning into their costumes, the 'fake' demons coming to life, a ritual design bringing horrors from the depths of Hell, etc. Or maybe the Death Eaters just decide to crash the whole thing. . .  
  
So - what happens? Who does it happen to? Any Scoobies and/or any HP characters of your choice. Try to use some of the lesser used BtVS/HP characters for even more variety! (Andrew/Luna anyone?)  
  
Jinni  
  
=========================================  
  
TITLE: It's Tuesday.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/BtVS - BtVS/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: 2BD  
  
NOTE: Response to Jinni's Halloween challenge posted at WitchsLoveFanFic  
  
SUMMARY: The Headmaster decides to improve Muggle understanding and Voldie decides to go after power that doesn't belong to him.  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea1980@yahoo.ca  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP.  
  
NOTE: Post S7 BtVS with certain assumptions. Buffy died when Sunnydale became a hole and Giles is Dawn's co-guardian with Willow.  
  
AN: I posted this fic on Twisting the Hellmouth ages ago but never got around to putting it on fanfiction.net. So here it is. I'll be posting the chapters slowly over the next few weeks because I do have final exams and projects coming up. Enjoy! 


	2. Finding Out

AN: Some OOC but Hey... this is an AU.  
  
============================================================  
  
FINDING OUT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want us to allow students to go into Hogsmeade dressed in costumes so they can do what Muggles do on Halloween. This trick-or-treat thing." Filius Flitwick was the only one of the staff in the teachers lounge who had recovered enough to repeat what he thought he had heard the Headmaster say.  
  
"Correct Filius." Albus Dumbledore replied with a slight smile. "I have talked to the residents of Hogsmeade and they are willing to participate in this activity. Several businesses plan on being open late to be points where younger students can gather safely while they wait for older students, prefects and staff to escort them on their trick-or-treating walks. Muggle parents often supervise groups of children and check the candy the children collect. I'm sure Poppy and Severus can check the candy to make sure it is safe for consumption."  
  
"The Slytherins will not be pleased with this." Severus Snape replied bluntly. He wasn't pleased with it. "They will refuse to participate in a Muggle activity."  
  
"Students who do not wish to participate can attend a Halloween Masquerade dance. The Upper years can stay up late until midnight. Perhaps we could include a contest; for the most original costume; for guessing the person behind the mask. It will help reduce some of their fears of those who wear masks."  
  
No one responded to that allusion to Death Eaters.  
  
Minerva McGonogall tried to smooth away the frown creasing her brow. Her colleague Severus Snape made no similar attempt.  
  
"But they should be afraid. Fear will keep them from doing something foolish and dangerous." The Potion Masters low silky tones held a hint of strain. Recent weeks had been hard on him. The Dark Lord was treating everyone with equal suspicion and treatments of the Crutiatus Curse. Severus wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain the façade. "This… Activity if yours is an open invitation for Death Eaters seeking to make a reputation for themselves."  
  
Minerva lost patience and threw her support behind her erstwhile rival.  
  
"Severus is right. This is foolishness Albus!" She hissed in low tones that did not carry too far. "You are risking the lives of children to play out a silly Muggle tradition."  
  
"Perhaps.   
  
The Headmaster looked tired but his eyes twinkled. "I know Minerva. But the children are scared. What do we have if we don't have hope? If they are too afraid to resist?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The students of Hogwarts stole glances up at the Head Table before returning their attention to two things: food and gossip.   
  
Everyone had heard the rumors but no one was sure if the rumors were correct: Had Dumbledore completely gone off his rocker and invited a bunch of Muggles to Hogwarts to inspire solidarity?  
  
Hermione Granger did not think so.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Harry. You should know better than to believe gossip. Especially with 'everyone' saying you were Slytherin's Heir."   
  
Harry Potter blushed and subsided. It would be safer to gos-- ah 'analyse' rumors when Hermione wasn't around.  
  
"The Headmaster is probably planning some kind of activity to celebrate Halloween. Perhaps a party of some kind." Hermione continued. And she was right.  
  
Minerva McGonogall rose and spoke after casting an amplifying charm.  
  
"Students, the Headmaster has an announcement to make."  
  
After silence fell over the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have decided to start a new tradition for Halloween. This year Hogwarts will have a Halloween Masquerade Dance for all students. Younger students have the opportunity to go trick-or-treating as Muggles say from five to seven. The Dance itself will start at eight and last until midnight for Upper years, ten for Lower years. If you have any questions feel free to talk to any of the staff for advice or ideas on making your costumes." Dumbledore glanced around gauging the sullen aura from the Slytherin tables before continuing. "There will be points awarded to costumed participants for a variety of categories. Your House Head will have a list of categories posted in the Common Rooms tomorrow morning."  
  
The excited buzz drowned out all other words.   
  
The Slytherins weren't too keen on trick-or-treating but getting points was enough to sweeten the gall.  
  
Several Muggleborn students were questioned, interrogated, for their knowledge on Muggle Halloween traditions and ideas for costumes.  
  
* * * * *   
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. Teenage Woes

AN: Some OOC but Hey... this is an AU.  
  
AN: Willow and Giles took Dawn to England, not Cleveland after Sunnydale was destroyed.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ TEENAGE WOES ~*~  
  
Dawn sulked. There was no other way to describe it. Dawn Summers sulked.  
  
She was stuck in a dusty townhouse filled with relics and books while Giles and Willow were doing Watchery stuff. They refused to take her along saying they were meeting people who more than dabbled in Dark Magic.  
  
Dawn didn't buy that. She'd gone to Willies with Spike. Well, Giles and Willow didn't know that and Spike refused to let her order anything alcoholic but that wasn't the point. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was tired of being treated as the fragile one, the weak link, the one that has to be sheltered all the time. She wanted to get out of this place. She'd been in London for a week now and she hadn't seen anything remotely interesting. The visit to the British Museum didn't count because they were on 'Slayer' business.  
  
Willow sighed as she watched her charge curl up in front of the TV. Giles had given in and allowed Dawn to watch the 'idiot box' as he put it. Dawn was a teenager who had lost her mother, sister and Spike one after another. She was hurting and needed to heal. Willow knew about healing. She knew Dawn needed to vent before the bitterness within hardened her spirit.  
  
The red-head lifted her eyes from the tome she pretended to be studying.  
  
"Dawn, do you want to go to a costume party?"  
  
Dawn jumped when she heard Willow's words.  
  
"Are you crazy? Remember what happened last time I played dress-up? I got turned into a fairy thanks to that bastard." The bastard in question was an old friend of Giles, Ethan Raynes. Dawn fumed. If she ran into him he was going to find out what Xander and Spike had taught her.  
  
"Not a rented costume. We could make one. Like a project." Willow smiled in understanding. "You can do some historical research, make some sketches, look around… I'm sure Giles won't mind us spending some time making a costume for you." A sly smile curved the older girls lips. "I'm sure there are plenty of dance clubs having Halloween masquerades in London. Giles doesn't have to know what can't hurt him."  
  
A wide smile spread across the teens face. Dawn bounded up and hugged Willow fiercely.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you. I was going out of my mind with just demon research."  
  
"So, any ideas?"  
  
Dawn thought for a moment. "No. But when has that ever stopped me?"  
  
Both girls burst out laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. Explorations & Revelations

AN: Some OOC but Hey... this is an AU.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Explorations and Revelations ~*~  
  
Dawn was smiling as she wandered down the winding streets of London dressed as a witch. Willow had fumed and fussed and grumbled about the evils of stereotyping but Dawn got her way. The red-headed witch had grudgingly given in and helped Dawn design and make a costume. It consisted of long black robes with a mandarin collar, black on black embroidery with jet beading, and long sleeves that were split along the side and front. Underneath Dawn wore wide legged Vietnamese style pants made of dove gray silk, a red tank top and black combat boots. If she ran into trouble there was enough give in the robe for Dawn to defend herself. Added touches to the costume were a pointed, wide brimmed black felt hat, a silver pentacle on a chain over the black robes, and a slender length of polished wood Willow infused with enough magic to emit sparks when moved in a certain manner.  
  
Dawn had spent her evening so far exploring the dance clubs and pubs of London hoping to find one that piqued her interest.  
  
She sighed as she turned a corner before her eyes widened with interest. The Leaky Cauldron. She had been around enough magic to know how ignore-me wards felt. Someone knew enough magic and cared enough to protect this establishment. Excited and wary Dawn approached the entrance slowly. There were other individuals dressed in long robes, male and female, like she was. They looked human, but were they? Was it a demon bar like Caritas or Willys. Common sense told Dawn to go tell Willow and return with friends before exploring.  
  
"Since when does a teenager listen to common sense Dawn?" She murmured to herself as she came to a resolution.  
  
Ignoring caution Dawn Summers pushed open the doors and entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few blocks away several men garbed in long black cloaks, wearing silver masks that were a blend of snake and skull, cursed loudly and fluently.  
  
"It is not here."  
  
"It was five minutes ago."  
  
"Someone must be carrying it."  
  
"A Ministry official? An Auror?"   
  
"No. According to our sources the Ministry doesn't know the Key is in London."  
  
"Do you think a Muggle found it? And is wearing it like a toy?"  
  
Someone cursed vividly and fluently.  
  
"Probably. Where is it now?"  
  
A pause while two cast a complicated charm over a map of London.  
  
"It is in the Leaky Cauldron. A wizard or witch must have found it unknowingly."  
  
"Now? After all this time?" Some scepticism.  
  
"Probably some brat who found it in the family vault in Gringotts."  
  
"Who cares!? Let's find it before the Dark Lord gets angry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn watched the ebb and flow of people in the busy tavern from a corner. She walked up to order something called butterbeer. It seemed to be a favourite. The bartender, Tom, gave her money a funny look.  
  
"See here luvvie, you'd better change your Muggle money into sickles and galleons if you plan to go shopping in Diagon Alley."  
  
Dawn masked her confusion with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I know. But I had to do so much shopping I ran out and all I have left are Muggle pounds. Could you…?" Dawn trailed off.  
  
Toms expression softened. Gotcha! Dawn yelled internally.  
  
"I'll change some for you luv. The goblins at Gringotts always charge 10% for changing Muggle money for galleons. How much do you have dear?"  
  
Dawn pulled out the wallet from a hidden pocket. How much? Ten pounds was about seventeen dollars.  
  
"I have twenty pounds. How much can you give me?"  
  
"Seven galleons and four sickles." He told her.  
  
Dawn didn't quibble. "Sold. And one butter beer please."  
  
Tom poured the beverage. Dawn took the money and her drink before retreating to her corner and settled to listen to conversations around her.  
  
"The Ministry says You-Know-Who is dead."  
  
"When does the Ministry have a clue about anything?"  
  
Dawn muffled a snort of laughter. She had the same opinion about the Council. Heck, anyone in authority.  
  
"Does Dumbledore have any plans?"  
  
"He is probably training The-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"I saw him you know."  
  
"You saw Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh yes. He was in Diagon Alley with those two friends of his last summer."  
  
"Probably buying supplies for school. I was a Gryffindor when I was in Hogwarts."  
  
"I was in Hufflepuff. My son is in Ravenclaw. Don't know where he got the brains from though. He keeps on buying books and supplies so he can learn how to become an Auror. The boy is determined to track down Death Eaters and Dark Wizards. His mother wants him to become a mediwizard."  
  
"If You-Know-Who is back none of us are safe." Someone else commented darkly.  
  
Dawn shivered. Who was this person? Everyone knew about him and everyone feared him enough not to name him out loud.  
  
"Well, no use worrying about that. That's what the Aurors do. Come on, I have to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Lizzie asked me to send her an ounce of salamander scales and powdered alicorn hoof clippings for a special Potions project. She says the stores in Hogsmeade are too expensive."  
  
The two men rose and spoke to the bartender before going to the back of the store.   
  
Curious, Dawn followed the pair.  
  
She watched awed as one pulled out a slender rod of wood, very similar to what Willow gave her, and tapped a pattern on the bricks. The bricks began to glow and 'move', flow and re-form into an archway into a busy bustling street lined with stores.  
  
Drawn into this strange new world Dawn attached herself to a witch holding onto a toddler while leading a large floating basket on a leash.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It has moved. The Key is in Diagon Alley."  
  
A Death Eater cursed. It would be difficult to track the key in the excess of magical energy. "Everyone split up into pairs once we reach Diagon Alley. Use a Concealing Charm until you locate the Key."  
  
* * * * *  
  
One hour later Dawn was savouring her treat in Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. As she worked on her Every-flavour sundae she wondered: Did Willow and Giles know of this place and the stuff they sold?  
  
Madame Malkin that sold school robes that resized themselves as children grew and self-cleaning robes for busy witches. The Slayers would drool over clothes that resisted staining and tearing.  
  
Magikal Menangerie that sold owls, kneazles, toads, cats, rats, and other strange and exotic creatures.  
  
Quidditch Brooms and Supplies. Brooms? Did they fly on brooms? And what is Quidditch?  
  
Ollivanders; Makers of Fine Wands since 282 BC.   
  
Flourish and Blotts. Giles and Willow would love that place. Did they stock dangerous books? Would it be possible for Americans to view and purchase them?  
  
Potions Ingredients and Tools; apothecaries that had far more complete inventories of supplies and artifacts than the Magick Box ever had. That made sense; they had more serious customers who were willing to pay big bucks for ingredients such as dragons liver, ashwinder venom, phoenix feathers and gryffin claws.  
  
There were so many questions in Dawn's mind she did not notice she was being spied upon by a group of men standing across the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy frowned as he studied the scene inside Fortescues. He knew most of the patrons by sight apart from one, a teenager with long brown hair and a slim figure clad in embroidered black robes. She was more intent on enjoying her treat like a child. She didn't look as though she had a single serious thought in her head. He had managed to 'persuade' the Ministry with expensive 'donations' to look accept his claim that he was under the Imperio during the assault on the Ministry. Ever since he forced himself to step warily; he couldn't afford another arrest.  
  
Lucius glanced at the artifact Voldemort had given him – a shard of obsidian floating inside the glass orb. "It will react to the presence of the Key. However it needs to be within a certain range to react." Currently the artifact pointed towards the insignificant chit. Probably a mudblood.  
  
"She has the Key." He told his colleagues. None of them wore black Death Eater robes and silver masks in order to 'blend in' with the other patrons of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Should we grab her?"  
  
Lucius glanced at Henry Goyle with faint disgust.  
  
"Of course we grab her."  
  
A glimmer of thought shone in Goyle Senior's eyes. "What do we do with her after? She looks like a student."  
  
"Not from Hogwarts," Lucius countered. "The Old Fool would never let a student leave school grounds on Samhain night." A sly expression spread across his face. "She's probably a mudblood. I'm sure our Lord will enjoy a treat as well as the Key."  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: If anyone finds the Diagon Alley descriptions really off please respond with appropriate details. Not just 'Diagon Alley isn't like that'.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	5. To Hell in a Handbasket

AN: I don't believe JKR gave any specific description on history/theory of floo system so I'm making an assumption here - Dawn's portal powers can override/control the floo system.  
  
AN: Everyone thanks for the reviews. I decided to post several chapters at once as a bonus. Also I'm kinda busy with exams and I'm not sure when I'll get the time to update them *shrugs*.  
  
Dragonsdaughter1, you are so right. Wait until I post the remainder of the fic *wink*.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ To Hell in a Handbasket ~*~  
  
Dawn continued her observations of the patrons around her – witches with toddlers, wizards treating their children out, grand parents and bachelors enjoying their day. What did wizards and witches do for a living? She couldn't imagine any of them holding down an accounting job. Dawn giggled as she tried to imagine the people she saw around dealing with the outside world like Anya when she first became human. Sadness crept into the teens face as she remembered the ex-vengeance demon; Anya was dead like her mother, Buffy, Spike, and lots of others. Forcing the sadness away Dawn focused on studying her environment.  
  
Hazel eyes met pale gray ice.  
  
A chill went down Dawn's spine as she noticed the platinum haired wizard scrutinizing her. He was older in his forties but in no way fatherly like the other older wizards. He was studying her with barely concealed distaste.  
  
Without breaking eye contact he entered the Ice Cream Parlor and walked up to her.  
  
Dawn did not question or ignore the full blown panic threatening to over whelm her. She turned away and pretended not to care. She glanced up through lowered lashes watching him walk up to the bar to speak to the witch behind the counter. Dawn saw the girl about Willow's age flinch away from him. Whoever he was he was bad news.  
  
She waited until he wasn't looking and slipped off the stool and made her way to the exit. Once outside Dawn began walking away quickly.  
  
"Stop her!"  
  
Dawn did not bother looking back to see who shouted. She ran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Don't worry Mr Malfoy."  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned away from the witch. She was sufficiently cowed by his veiled threats. She would not interfere. A mediocre Hufflepuff who didn't even rate a Ministry position. Smiling coldly with satisfaction he glanced at the table. It was empty.  
  
Lucius cursed vividly as he ran out of Fortescues.  
  
"Stop her!" He shouted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn ran dodging spells and hexes cast by the men chasing her. The missed spells hit innocent by-standers with very physical effects. Ugly boils, racking coughing fits, burns, ice, snakes, electrical bolts. They were up to no good and didn't care who they hurt.  
  
She pushed past screaming by-standers without too much concern. Anyone supernatural chasing her only wanted the Key to use in a sacrificial ritual. Dawn didn't know how they found out she was The Key but she didn't care.  
  
I should have ignored my rebellious impulses and told Willow!  
  
Following blind instinct she ducked into a doorway and stumbled into a room filled with fire places of different sizes and styles. Much later Dawn could never explain what made her stumble towards a fireplace, an obvious dead end, but she did. As she lunged towards the stone and brick edifice Dawn stepped on the hem of her robe and fell forward. Desperate she put out her hands to keep from flattening her nose. The heels of her hands scraped against the ash covered stones drawing blood.  
  
Dawn screamed and vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy ran into the Secondary Floo Station. The room was empty. None of the fire places were lit. There were no other exits.  
  
"Where did the brat go?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"None of the fireplaces are lit."  
  
"Maybe she apparated out."  
  
"But where to imbecile!?!" Lucius snarled.  
  
The lesser Death Eaters were silent. None of them knew.  
  
"Avery! Where is the Key?"  
  
Edwin Avery glanced at the Compass Artifact in his hand.  
  
"It isn't reacting sir. She probably apparated to a warded wizard town. We can't track her until we are past the wards and in the town itself."  
  
"But which town?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
Lucius kicked the door frame in a fit of temper marring the shine of his boots.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	6. In Hogsmeade through a Fireplace

AN: I repeat, I don't believe JKR gave any specific description on history/theory of floo system so I'm making an assumption here - Dawn's portal powers can override/control the floo system.  
  
Summary: Dawn makes a new friend.  
  
AN: Many fics tend to concentrate on the Scoobies meeting the Golden Trio and it is getting kinda repetitive. In this fic Dawn meet and befriends a secondary character.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ In Hogsmeade through a Fireplace ~*~  
  
Luna Lovegood ignored the whispers around her as she made her way clad in a white Greek chiton that left her arms bare to the cool October night. A minor warming charm was enough to allow the fifth year Ravenclaw student to venture into the cool evening air without a cloak.  
  
Luna had always felt different, set apart, from her classmates. Part of it resulted from being raised by a single parent, the rest came from her being a Lovegood. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wandered through the streets of Hogsmeade. Subconsciously she shied away from the stores and homes around which her schoolmates tended to congregate. Luna wanted to be alone; she knew she was a bit… off. She didn't want anyone to point out how weird she was.  
  
Intellectually Luna understood she could walk with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger but she didn't. She didn't feel up to pretending that everything was all right, pretending to be ignorant of their blatantly transparent tolerance of her oddities. Luna wanted to be accepted weird and all.  
  
Without knowing Luna found herself in Hogsmeade Floo station, a building with public fireplaces for people using the Floo system.  
  
Feeling slightly whimsical Luna spoke out to the empty room.  
  
"I wish I could meet someone who can accept me for myself."  
  
A flash of green light filled the room. A distinctly female scream filled the room. A girl tumbled into the Floo station in a black robe twisted around her slim long form.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Are you all right?"  
  
Luna rushed forward and helped the girl to her feet. She was definitely not a girl, more a teenager a year or so older than herself.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks though." She tossed her long brown hair back and twisted it before securing it with her wand. "My name is Dawn."  
  
Luna smiled at the sight, a witch who used her wand as a chopstick. Finally a witch weirder than herself. "Hi, my name is Luna." Luna frowned as she remembered something. "How did you use the Floo system? The fireplace wasn't lit."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn screamed as she fell through the portal. It felt different though – more stable, less draining.  
  
Before she knew it Dawn hit stone.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Are you all right?"  
  
Dawn felt soft hands belonging to the voice help her to her feet. She looked up and saw a shorter teenager with pale blonde hair and very round, pale blue eyes dressed in a long white nightgown and sandles.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks though." Dawn pushed her hair back. Feeling slightly irritated she twisted it and secured it using the wand Willow magicked for her as a chopstick.  
  
The British teen smiled. "Hi, my name is Luna." Luna frowned as she remembered something. "How did you use the Floo system? The fireplace wasn't lit."  
  
Dawn tensed. What to say, what to do? Evil wizards chasing her. She was Goddess knew where.  
  
"It is a trick I can do." Dawn hesitated. "My blood can activate portal devices."  
  
Luna frowned again. "Blood magic?"  
  
"Sort of." Dawn explained. "I can't control it though. These wizards were chasing me and I ran into this room full of fireplaces and fell on one. When I scraped my hands." Dawn held up the bleeding palms. "It activated something."  
  
Luna nodded absorbing the information; she was a Ravenclaw after all. "The blood activated the Floo system even though you didn't use any Floo powder." Something registered. "Are you a Muggleborn? You know this is a Floo station you know? Fireplaces for public use?"  
  
Dawn was torn between honesty and secrecy.  
  
"I'm not a witch." She confessed. "Though one of my guardians is a witch." She hurried on. "I was clubbing in London when I found this pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I could sense the wards and was curious. I thought it was like Caritas, a demon bar in Los Angeles."  
  
"A demon bar? In America?" Luna was intrigued.  
  
"It is a nice place." Dawn hurried on to explain. "It's neutral territory. No one, human, demon, or wizard, can fight or kill there." She frowned. "Lorne is a demon but he is pretty neat. He can read your future when you sing."  
  
Luna was thrilled. "An agnostic demon? You know a real agnostic demon?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Yeah, that's what Wesley calls him." The smile faded as she remembered. "Where am I Luna?"  
  
"You are in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogsmeade?"  
  
"It is a wizards town in Britain." Luna explained.  
  
"Is it very far from London?" Dawn asked worried.  
  
"It is pretty far." Luna confessed. "Hogwarts students have to take the Hogwarts Express train from Kings Cross Station in London."  
  
"Hogswarts?" Dawn wrinkled her nose.  
  
Luna giggled. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards."  
  
Dawn was intrigued. "A real school? For witches?"  
  
"Yes. Anyone who could be a witch or wizard gets a letter when they turn eleven. If they come they can study and become a proper witch or wizard, with a wand and everything." Luna was confused. "I thought your guardian was a witch, didn't she go to school?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No, Willow didn't know anything about magick and stuff until she was fifteen or so. She taught herself from books and stuff." Dawn giggled. "She made a lot of mistakes and cast spells that went really wrong."  
  
Luna was confused. "What about her wand? A reputable wand maker will only sell to a licensed wizard or student."  
  
"A wand?" Dawn was amused. "Willow doesn't need a wand."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luna was shocked. "All wizard children can do magic when they are really small. It is one of the signs you know." She explained. "But they can't control it without a wand."  
  
"Willow couldn't either." Dawn explained. "But she didn't know about wands and stuff so she made do without it."  
  
"She must be really powerful."  
  
Dawn winced remembering. "She is. And I have to call her. She'll be worried sick."  
  
"You could send an owl." Luna offered helpfully.  
  
"An owl?"  
  
"You know, a post owl. You tie a letter to a messager owl and send it. The person can receive it in a few hours."  
  
Dawn was intrigued.  
  
"Really? That is so cool. I bet it is much faster than express mail. Where can I get a message owl?"   
  
"Hogwarts have a lot owls that students and staff use to send letters. You could ask the Headmaster to send a message to your guardian."  
  
Dawn smiled in relief before frowning.  
  
"Willow is going to kill me when she finds out I went into a warded building and exploring without telling her!" She wailed.  
  
Luna giggled. "Don't worry. Just get Professor Dumbledore to talk to her. No one can stay mad at him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	7. Reactions: Death Eater

Summary: Malfoy gets his just desserts.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Reactions - Death Eater ~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy screamed in agony writing as every nerve in his body was flayed by the dark energy and angry intent behind the Crucio curse.  
  
Around him several other lesser Death Eaters spasmed from the after effects of the Crucio curses cast by a very irate Dark Lord, Crouch and Wormtail.  
  
"I asked you to do one simple task! To find one magical artifact in the Muggle world! And you screw it up!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy managed to ignore the pain enough to speak.  
  
"My Lord. The Compass directed us all around Muggle London and then into Diagon Alley. The witch used the Floo system to escape."  
  
"Yes." The word stretched on a silibant hiss. "The girl. An obvious Mudblood visiting family in the Muggle world. An unremarkable recent graduate. An untested mudblood witch. And you let her escape!" The last words were shouted. "You let a mudblood escape! You let a mudblood witch get the better of you! I expected so much more from you Lucius. It is a pity you have disappointed me Lucius."  
  
Everyone shivered at the evil intent in the last sentence.  
  
After gauging the barely concealed terror in the audience Voldemort nodded satisfied he had made his point. "Severus."  
  
A figure detached itself from the shadows and bowed low from the waist.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"You will do what Lucius has failed to do."  
  
"Forgive me, but what has Lucius failed to retrieve?" Severus Snape asked with delicacy. "The Malfoy connections are much more extensive and influential than my own."  
  
"And he has failed!"  
  
Snape inclined his head in agreement. "He has failed in retreiving…?"  
  
"The Key!"  
  
The slim form bowed its head. "Forgive me my Lord, but I am not familiar with that artifact. Most of my research centers around potions and potions ingredients."  
  
The abject apology satisfied the Dark Lords ire.  
  
"True." The reptilian head nodded before continuing. "The Key is a magical artifact, a talisman of enormous potential. With it one can access the resources of other planes of existence."  
  
"My Lord, if it is so valuable why haven't you ordered us to look for it fifteen years ago?"  
  
"Ten years ago it was guarded by the Monks of Dagon." A hint of distaste crept into Voldemorts voice. "They have their own powerful magics. They do not answer to anyone Muggle or Wizard."  
  
Severus Snape considered the information. "And now?"  
  
"And now the Key is in London. It was until Lucius chased the holder and lost the mudblood in Diagon Alley. Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor in renewed spasms. Several allies cowed away fearful of attracting the Dark Lords wrath.  
  
Severus ignored their obvious fear. "Do you wish me to track the Key for you Master?"  
  
"Yesss! The Key is in Hogsmeade! Find it! Bring it to me!"  
  
"Master, the Old Fool is having a stupid costume party tonight. Some foolish Muggle tradition. He has allowed the students to go with staff into Hogsmeade and has ordered all the staff to participate in the activities."  
  
Voldemort considered the excuse.  
  
"Take the compass I gave Lucius. Get the Key and bring it to me within two days."  
  
Severus bowed low hiding the tumult of exultation and gut churning fear he felt at this information – a route to power, perhaps enough power to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all without relying on the Potter brat.  
  
"As you wish Master. The Key will be found."  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: The monks who embodied Dawn are the Monks of Dagon right? If otherwise please review and tell me so I can make appropriate changes.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	8. Reactions: Hogwarts

Summary: Dawn meets the Golden Three.  
  
AN: This is my fic. What I want goes. So there.  
  
Kidding - it's just that JKR's Harry disappointed me in OftP.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Reactions - Hogwarts ~*~  
  
Dawn watched and listened with a mixture of awe and veiled sophistication to Luna Lovegoods quick tour of Hogsmeade. Most of the students ignored Dawn, they assumed she was a relative visiting a Hogsmeade resident.  
  
"That's pretty dumb." Dawn commented after the umpteenth person asked who Lunas friend was visiting in Hogsmeade.  
  
Luna shrugged. "That's the only explanation they can think of so that's the only explanation they'll believe."  
  
Dawn absorbed the words.  
  
"Where do we go now?" She asked Luna.  
  
"We should try to find a teacher." Luna suggested. "There should be a few in Hogsmeade. They will know where Professor Dumbledore is. He'll be able to talk to your guardian and help you get back to London."  
  
"I hope so. Willow gets worried about me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dawn squirmed as she explained. "Bad things happen around me. Like what happened now, getting chased by weird men and falling through a fireplace." She confessed. "My sister died protecting me from a crazy woman. Willow and Giles worry that someone will succeed in killing me."  
  
"There is nothing wrong in that." Luna murmured. "You are lucky they care about you."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Dawn sighed. "But sometimes I wish she didn't."  
  
"But not always." Luna noted pointedly.  
  
"Not always." Dawn confirmed.  
  
"That's good." Luna smiled brightly. "Professor McGonogall is here. She will know where to find the Headmaster."  
  
Luna grabbed her new friends hand and pulled her towards an older woman dressed in a tailored Edwardian gown complete with bustle underneath a long black cloak. The only items off were the wand she held and the narrow bifocals she wore. She was talking to three teens: a boy with messy black hair and round glasses dressed as a cowboy, a girl with bushy brown hair in a long medeival gown, a boy with bright red hair dressed as a knight in chain mail.  
  
"Professor McGonogall! I need to talk to you!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minerva McGonogall sighed as she lectured the three Gryffindor students on the evils of starting fights with other House members. She was just about ready to assign detention to the three when her lecture was interrupted.  
  
"Professor McGonogall! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger heaved a collective sigh of relief at this narrow escape and turned to look at their saviours.  
  
Loony Luna Lovegood dressed in a white Greek chiton and a teenage stranger dressed in a Muggle witch costume – long black dress and pointy hat. The girl was gorgeous in a flamboyantly defiant way with her full mouth, hazel eyes and brown hair twisted into a knot secured by a…wand?  
  
Luna ignored the Gryffindor trio. This really did not concern them. She looked at the Transfiguration Teacher squarely.  
  
"Professor McGonogall, this is Dawn Summers. She was chased by some wizards in Diagon Alley. She managed to use the Floo system to escape."  
  
Minerva McGonogall frowned at this information and studied the stranger. A witch who bought a Muggle costume of a witch for fun. Using her wand as a hair ornament?  
  
Luna noted the questions and spoke.  
  
"Dawn is a Muggle. She doesn't know anything about wizards. But she managed to activate the Floo system."  
  
The four Gryffindors stiffened in shock. Dawn decided to expand on that.  
  
"I know about magic and the supernatural. My guardian is a witch, but we didn't know anything about a wizarding society."  
  
Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "It happens. Sometimes Muggleborns slip through the cracks, they don't get a letter, or their parents refuse to let them attend a wizarding school. Or if they were a late bloomer--."  
  
"Willow is a late bloomer." Dawn interrupted brightly. "Miss Calender started teaching Willow when she was fifteen before she died. Luna tells me you start teaching your kids when they turn eleven?"  
  
"Why yes." Minerva nodded intrigued by this Muggle who accepted the situation without hysterics or denial. What a pleasant child.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't seem like enough time to learn."  
  
"It isn't." Minerva explained pleased that this teenager noticed the flaw in their educational system. "Most students are simply taught the basics, the foundations they need to function in our society. They are given further training by the Masters, or their supervisors in their place of employment."  
  
"Like attending trade school, or an apprenticeship system."  
  
"Very similar. There are a few universities but only students who enjoy the pursuit of knowledge attend them." Minerva added with a small smile.  
  
Dawn absorbed the information. "Willow would love that. She practically had to teach herself everything from old books and stuff."  
  
"She sounds like a witch I would be proud of meeting and even teaching myself Miss Summers." Minerva spoke in brisk tones.  
  
Dawn grinned. "That's what Giles says whenever she--." Dawn remembered. "Oh fuck! I need to call Willow! She'll be worried sick."  
  
Minerva was about to scold the teen about inappropriate language but held her tongue. The girl was clearly distraught, worrying her family, this witch Willow.  
  
"Very true. And we must find out how you managed to use the Floo system." The teacher frowned. "The fireplaces were especially put out so the students could visit Hogsmeade without too much concern for their safety."  
  
Luna glanced at her new friend.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I'm more worried about Willow."  
  
Minerva allowed that to slide. Dumbledore could get the answers they needed to know out of the child. She sighed. She couldn't abandon her supervising duties in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, take Miss Summers to the Headmaster's Office, I believe you know the password?"  
  
"I want Luna to come too." Dawn interrupted firmly.  
  
"And Miss Lovegood." Minerva McGonogall conceded. "Use one of the passages to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible." She added firmly.  
  
The three students agreed quickly and led the two girls off.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione spoke briskly. "Are you an American? You sound like one."  
  
Dawn grinned. "California girl, born and bred."  
  
"Then what are you doing in England?"  
  
"My sister died recently." Dawn explained briefly as old memories surged to life. "She made Willow and Giles my guardians. Giles is British, he had things to do so Willow and I went with him."  
  
"But what about school?" Hermione asked horrified.  
  
Dawn giggled. "Willow is a genius. She completed the courses needed to teach me everything I need to know to sit for the SATs when we go back to America."  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
The group walked in silence for sometime and entered the castle.  
  
Dawn studied the stone lined corridor, moving paintings and armor with unabashed awe.  
  
"This is so neat. You guys are so lucky to go to a school like this." She commented.  
  
"Oh yes." Harry spoke for the first time. "I was raised by my aunt as a Muggle, I didn't know anything like Hogwarts existed until I got my letter."  
  
A pensive light came into Dawn's eyes. "I wonder how things would have happened if Willow got a letter." Hurt and old memories came to life and dimmed the vivacious liveliness in the American teen.  
  
Seeing the change the four Hogwarts students settled for simply walking with her to the Headmasters Office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Headmasters Office Severus Snape paced. A mixture of fear and apprehension sang in his veins as he waited. He had informed Albus Dumbledore on recent events and was waiting for further instructions. What would Albus want him to do?  
  
"We must find the Key." The Headmaster spoke after sometime. There was a solemn gleam in his bright blue eyes. "But Tom cannot know."  
  
"How?" Severus asked bluntly as he waved at the Compass Orb sitting on Dumbledores desk. "When it reacts to the Key He knows. He knew every time Lucius lost track of the Key before finding it."  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the glass orb stroking his beard. "I could probably make a similar device to track the Key." He murmured his mind considering the possibilities.  
  
A soft chime interrupted their privacy.  
  
The Potion Master stiffened before retreating into a shadowed corner.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened. Five teenagers walked into the room. Three Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and a complete stranger.  
  
The Compass Orb on the desk went wild. The obsidian shard spun about glowing silver before settling down and pointing straight at the female teen who watched wide eyed with a hint of fear and apprehension.  
  
Dumbledore blinked mildly in astonishment.  
  
"Merlins robes! This is an unexpected development!"  
  
Severus stiffened filled with a mixture of anger and exasperation. The Orb had reacted. Voldemort knew the Key was near Snape. If he didn't deliver it he would be punished. Of course the Golden Trio Had to be involved in this mess.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
The four Hogwarts students cringed in collective fear though they stood their grounds. Dawn stifled a shriek as a large black clad figure loomed out of the shadows. Shades of Batman. He was dressed in black robes over black pants and shirt that did nothing for his sallow pale complexion and limp, greasy black hair. He needed a good conditioner and a complete wardrobe makeover; even Angel had a better fashion sense. Like any American teen Dawn blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Are you a vampire?"  
  
Severus Snape stopped. He knew many people thought him to be one but no one had ever questioned him so brazenly to his face. Veiling his appreciation of her open courage he sneered.  
  
"And why would you think so? Have you seen one?"  
  
Dawn bristled. She knew when she was being condescended to. She had been condescended to by the Masters of Condescension.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have."   
  
Everyone including the Headmaster looked at her.  
  
Severus raised a brow intrigued. A teenage witch facing a vampire.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really." Dawn bit out sharply. "You certainly dress like one, from the last century. Drusilla loved wearing these Victorian lace dresses." Black eyes widened at the mention of the infamous vampire Seeress. "You love black. Angel and Spike favour black though they tend to mix and match red and black with leather and silk. Doesn't show blood stains as much and is easier to clean." She explained saccharinely. "In case you don't know Angel is better known as Angelus and Spike used to go by William the Bloody. Both of them have better hair than you, though Angel uses too much gel. You certainly have Angel's broody pallor and oversized nose down to a tee."  
  
Albus Dumbledore couldn't restrain the snort of laughter that escaped his lips at his Potions Professors shocked expression at the response to his rhetorical question before bursting into guffaws of laughter.  
  
The four students watched torn between the urge to snicker and the impulse to hide from Severus Snapes angry visage.  
  
Dawn stood her ground, crossing her arms under her breast, unrepentant.  
  
After several tense minutes the Headmaster collected enough composure to speak.  
  
"That was fun Miss…?"  
  
"Summers. Dawn Summers."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Summers? Aren't you--."  
  
"I'm not the Slayer." Dawn bit out violently. "My sister died a few months back."  
  
Dumbledore nodded with a sad smile. "My condolences Miss Summers."  
  
"Dawn. Please." Hazel eyes brimmed with tears. "Buffy is Miss Summers."  
  
"The Slayer?" Everyone apart from the Headmaster and Dawn were confused. Neither of them were in any mood to educate the others.  
  
"Dawn, do you know of the Key?" He asked her gently.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath and dropped the bombshell.  
  
"I am the Key."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Dawn had given the Headmaster a highly sanitised personal history. There were references to artifacts, incidents, and individuals the students were thoroughly ignorant of though they terrified the Potions Master into allocating her respect despite her Muggle background and status.  
  
"How did you survive?" Hermione asked the question in hushed tones.  
  
"I don't know." Dawn admitted. "We fought. We refused to give in despite whatever the odds. We didn't always win, some of us died, but we survived." There was a haunted light in the American teens eyes as she remembered her last glimpse of Sunnydale, the nearly empty town being evacuated even as it collapsed into a Void.  
  
While everyone considered the heavy burden the girl and her friends had borne for so long one individual worried about something else.  
  
"Headmaster, what do we do? He knows about the Key." Severus waved at the Compass Orb that had moved and shifted always to settle pointing at one Dawn Summers.  
  
"He?" Dawn didn't like the sound of that. "He as in your personal Big Bad?"  
  
That was enough to prompt a quick lesson in recent history of the wizarding world, one Tom Riddle, and one Harry Potter who blushed and fidgeted throughout the explanation.  
  
Dawn frowned at the end of it.  
  
"So what is the big deal?"  
  
Severus frowned at the unconcerned teen.  
  
"Have you listened girl?! There is no way to stop him! The Death Curse failed! According to the Prophecy only Potter can kill him. The boy is no where close to being ready to duel someone as powerful as the Dark Lord."  
  
Dawn glared at him aggrieved. "Yeah? So what? Prophecies can always be circumvented you know. One said Buffy had to die and the Master would be freed to open the Hellmouth. Guess what happened? The Master drowned her and escaped, Xander revived her using CPR, the Master started opening the Hellmouth and Buffy closed it by interrupting the ritual. Besides why do you have to use a curse to kill him? Can't you cut off his head and chop off his limbs? The Judge was disassembled like that you know. No weapon forged by man may destroy him and all that crap." A moue of distaste wrinkled her nose. "You know what Buffy said? That was then, this is now. She used a rocket launcher to fire a SCUD missile at him. Bye-bye Mr Judge."  
  
Six faces stared at her stunned.  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Easy." Dawn responded briskly. "Get the bastard out using bait onto ground that is in your favour." She explained whimsically before expanding. "Pin the bastard down using any kind of ward or spell to keep him from getting loose. You don't want the guy to teleport out once he finds out it is a trap. Buffy is very fond of old abandoned warehouses that no one will miss if they happens to blow up." She noted with a small reminiscent smile. "Then weaken him using multiple attacks. You have plenty of wizards don't you? Policemen? Cast curses to weaken his concentration, his defences, his resources."  
  
"What do we use as bait?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
  
Dawn smiled wryly. "I am so good at doing the bait thing you know, every single demon around wants a piece of me." She frowned. "Though I'm not going to agree to anything until Willow and Giles comes. I'm sure you guys are good and all but I trust Willow and Giles more."  
  
Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Of course dear. Who do you want to send this owl--."  
  
A shrill siren tore through the castle. The Headmaster turned to a mirror hanging on the wall behind his desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked the other students.  
  
"The Death Eaters are attacking." A long pause as the older wizard murmured some phrases to scry more details. "It seems as though Tom has decided to lead this move in person."  
  
Snape hissed and clenched at his forearm as the Dark Mark burned.  
  
"The Orb reacted. He knows the Key is in Hogwarts. He knows I am near it. He wants it." Severus stated bluntly.  
  
"We aren't ready!" Hermione whispered. "There are students in Hogsmeade."  
  
Dawn paled. This was so not of the good.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	9. Reactions: Watchers

Summary: Willow gets pissed.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Reactions - Watchers ~*~  
  
Meanwhile in London two other individuals were feeling a mixture of exasperation, fear, and anger. A quiet looking greying bespectacled gentleman dressed in tweed seated behind a large mahogany desk watched a slim fiery redhead pace the polished wooden floor across from him.  
  
"She is so grounded!"  
  
"Willow--"  
  
"She is grounded until she turns twenty-one!"  
  
"I think--"  
  
"From now on she is confined to a warded room after sunset!"  
  
"You are--"  
  
"I am so going to put a tracking charm on that girl!"  
  
"Over reacting!"  
  
Rupert Giles shouted the last two words at his redheaded companion.  
  
Willow Rosenberg spun in place the thin layers of charcoal and gray chiffon and silk floating around her slim legs covered with opaque green tights that matched the silk and velvet corset-vest shaped to her torso.   
  
Willow blinked back tears.  
  
"No I'm not." She replied in more calm tones that didn't hide her fear. "It's Tuesday. Dawn always gets into trouble on Tuesday."  
  
Giles considered that information and remembered the standing joke in the Scooby gang. If Dawn got kidnapped or stumbled into trouble it more than not happened on a Tuesday.  
  
"Have you tried a tracking spell?"  
  
Willow glared at the British Watcher.  
  
"Of course I tried a locator spell!" Her shoulders slumped. "For some reason it is not working," she confessed. "If we were back home I'd say the energy aura from the Hellmouth was interfering but London doesn't have a Hellmouth, does it?"  
  
"It doesn't." Giles confirmed. "But other things can shield a target."  
  
"You mean wards?"  
  
"Yes. The Watchers Council HQ used to be shielded by wards that prevented demons from using scrying spells on the building." Giles explained. "Dawn is probably in a place that has similar protections."  
  
Willow stilled as she processed the information. She moved away and towards another desk covered by an over-sized detailed map of England. Four candles burned in each corner, in each quarter domain of direction – north, south, east, and west.  
  
A breeze blew through the room ruffling red tresses. There were no windows.  
  
"Willow--."  
  
"I'm not going to lose her Giles." Willow responded bluntly. Her voice deepened into lower octaves. Streaks of black and white began to appear in her red hair framing her face with a criss-cross of black and white streaks. "I'm not going to lose Dawnie!"  
  
Green irises darkened into black as Willow reached deep within into depths fuelled by primitive emotions and desires – fear, anger, hate, love, passion.  
  
Willow Rosenberg pushed. She pushed uncaring that she was breaking wards that were hundreds of years old. She broke past the wards shielding Hogsmeade. She pushed shattering barriers most believed unbreakable. The wards that veiled Wizarding towns were good. They kept most Muggles out and gave warning to Aurors and Ministry officials in case of any attack.   
  
In Willows experience wards were used to keep prisoners in, to hide evil from the public eye, to keep the good guys out of the bad guys lair. Every trace of green bled into black as fear and rage burned out doubts. She pushed shattering thousand year old protective wards without concern in her desire to reach her loved one. The wards protecting Hogwarts fell.  
  
"I won't lose Dawn like Buffy!" Her voice lowered with urgent concern. "Whoever did this is going to pay!"  
  
Willow gathered latent earth energies and cast a teleportation spell that would normally require a coven and vanished from the room.  
  
She left behind a stunned bemused Giles.  
  
It took him some time to recover from the speed with which Willow acted and to begin fretting.  
  
"Oh dear! Why did she have to go over board like that?" Giles picked up a discreet cordless phone and speed dialled a number. "Why couldn't she have waited to give me an address!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Kinda short I know. You have to wait and see what happens next. A bit of a spoiler - Dawn doesn't hook up in this fic but Willow does, with our fav greasy git of a Potion Master. Don't squirm. I write Willow-Severus fics. I truly believe only someone with Dark experience can love/match/complement/handle her. If you can't tolerate Sev getting Will then you better stop reading right now.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	10. Preparation & Effects

Summary: Students prepare for war. Dragonsdaughter1, this is for you.  
  
AN: Shrouded Spirits, ManiacPlea, Sellser, thanx for the reviews. This fic is over though like all fics it has the potential for a sequel.  
  
AN: Draco lovers, sorry but he didn't quite demand to have a role in this fic. That doesn't mean he won't be visible in other future fics *wink*.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Preparations & Effects ~*~  
  
Dawn watched with tense anticipation as the staff and older students hurriedly went through preparations to protect the younger students. She could hear the screams, and muffled explosions, smell the acrid stink from explosive fumes and fear.   
  
She glanced around gauging the tension and fear tinged atmosphere. Dawn remembered what Xander always told her about fighting – the moment you allowed fear to control your actions you lost – from the looks of it this crowd had already lost hope with a few exceptions. She made her way to a group of students gathered around the three students she had met earlier. Dawn didn't know but she was walking towards the core of the Dumbledore's Army club that Harry Potter started in his fifth year.  
  
"What are they going to do?" She asked Hermione Granger bluntly.  
  
"The staff is going to try to protect us." The Gryffindor student replied just as bluntly. "They are going to be divided between two conflicting priorities: fighting Death Eaters and protecting students."  
  
A resolute light crept into Dawns hazel eyes.   
  
"Then we should give the enemy conflicting priorities."  
  
Hermione glanced at the American teen feeling slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean Dawn?" Ron asked the question on Hermione's mind.  
  
Several other students paused in their discussions to listen to what this Muggle had to say.  
  
"I'm not going to wait here like sheep for the slaughter." Dawn responded brutally. "You guys know the school grounds, the castle, the town." All the students nodded slowly. "We should divide into teams, force Them to break up looking for us. Take out a couple at a time."  
  
"How do we do that?" Cho Chang asked. She was determined not to loose any of her friends in her last year as she had lost her Hufflepuff boyfriend Cedric Diggory in her fifth year.  
  
"Each team is going to have one person the bastards want." Dawn explained. "They probably have someone, or something, to track their targets. The bait are going to play least in sight and lead their field agents into traps." Dawn frowned as she tried to remember how Buffy played bait on patrols, how Riley and his team took down demons without magic or special abilities. "They are very fond of those long dress-thingies. It is really easy to trap someone in them. Just lift the hem up and over the head to blind them, then wrap lots of rope to truss them like a turkey."  
  
"But they'll see us coming." Susan Bones objected.  
  
"Not if they are so intent on following the bait." Dawn countered. "If there are more than two then add to the confusion, set off smoke bombs, light explosions, fire crackers, you have smoke bombs don't you?"  
  
The students grinned. "We have something better." Colin Creevey murmured.  
  
"Dung bombs." Everyone shouted in chorus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione ducked another hex and watched her three team mates, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, secure the Death Eater who wanted the Gryffindor mudblood.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned to see Susan Bones running up.  
  
"Susan?! What happened?" Between pants the Hufflepuff explained.  
  
Dawns' plans worked wonderfully. A little too wonderfully. Result? A furious Dark Lord surrounded by a few close minions determined to kill everyone and get the Key. Between the students and staff they managed to handle the dumber Death Eaters. Unfortunately the smarter ones wised up and were now moving as a group to get Dawn.  
  
"She's hiding in the greenhouses." Susan concluded.   
  
"Where is Harry?"   
  
"Last I know of he was heading towards the greenhouses."  
  
"Idiot! He's handing himself to Voldemort on a silver platter." Hermione fumed.  
  
"That's what I told him." Susan shrugged. "I think he still feels guilty about Cedric."  
  
"I'm beginning to understand Professor Snape grumbling about foolish head strong Gryffindor idiots who heroically run head first into danger." Hermione moaned as she began running to help her friends, old and new. "Find the teachers. Tell them what is happening." She yelled back at Susan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	11. Conflict & Carnage

Summary: Darth Willow makes an appearance and finds a mirror complement.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Conflict & Carnage ~*~  
  
Dawn stifled a small scream as she ducked an explosive hex. The stacks of terracotta pots provided a very fragile barrier.  
  
"We have to get out of here." She whispered to Luna who had refused to leave her.  
  
"I agree."   
  
The two girls turned startled at a cowboy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes behind round glasses.  
  
"Harry you idiot! What if they catch you!"  
  
"And what about you?" Harry countered. "I'm a pretty good duelist and you are going to need one to 'cover you'."  
  
Dawn groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tom Riddle, currently known as Voldemort, was torn between fury and reluctant admiration of his enemies. It had cost him most of his followers but he was going to win. His oldest bane and current desire were both within his grasp.  
  
"Do not fail me." He told his remaining followers as they left to carry out his instructions.  
  
Severus Snape shivered. He hadn't been given a role in the Capture. Severus wasn't sure if it was because the Dark Lord didn't trust him or because he wanted to keep his 'spy' as a reserve.  
  
A few minutes later one Severus Alain Snape was torn between two conflicting desires: the desire to live and the desire to protect the children, especially the Key.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Edwin Avery, Henry Goyle and Edgar Nott had returned holding one twisting irate Dawn Summers and an unconscious Luna Lovegood. They were the only ones who returned from a group of ten Death Eaters. Somehow this American Muggle child managed to neutralize the rest by herself or with help. Was help coming? Where were the Aurors? Where was Albus and Minerva for that matter?  
  
Harry Potter watched torn between shame and relief. Dawn had managed to distract the Lucius Malfoy with her smart ass rants enough to let him escape. Now he was just about ready to forget his fear and remember his hate to attack the Dark Lord armed with just his wand.  
  
"Don't be a fool!" Hermione hissed. "Do you want to make her sacrifice a complete waste?"  
  
And so he waited and watched Dawn Summers do what Summers women did best – put down the Big Bad with smart aleck comments.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yep, you're a wizard who needs a stick to do magic and a lot of assistance to find an elephant in a living room." Dawn replied in bored tones unafraid she was floating paralysed by a partial Body Bind spell.  
  
Several Death Eaters shivered at those words.  
  
Severus Snape was torn between laughter and fear at her blasé comment.  
  
Voldemort threw back his hood to reveal the reptilian face with slitted red eyes, thin nonexistent lips, forked tongue, scaled skin and a vaguely reptilian head. That sight was enough to terrify experienced Aurors. Dawn Summers didn't even flinch.  
  
"Is that face supposed to terrify me? The Master was uglier. Though I must confess it is enough to give me doubts about it being enough for anyone, even a mother, to love."  
  
"Mudblood bitch!" Voldemort snarled torn between the desire to Ava the teen or to use her as a plaything, to break her spirit.  
  
"I am so getting tired of everyone calling me bitch. Yeah, I enjoy acting like a bitch but it doesn't make me one. Giles always says resorting to insults is the sign of a petty mind. You have got to be creative in your insults or no one is going to take you seriously." She gave him an uncompromising once over without any hint of fear or concern. "You know I've met more evil wizards than you. Heck, I've met more capable wizards than you. Even Ethan Raynes is better at using magic to cause trouble than you with your goons and your Big Bad reputation. Hah, on the Big Bad scale where 1 is a repairman that charges a fortune and 10 is a Hell Goddess I'd rate you a 2. Hello, even the Three Geeks get a higher rating; they gave Buffy more trouble. And what is it with your 'loyal followers'? Anya always complained it was hard to find good help these days. Heck, Spike always said finding good minions was an art like tax planning so the IRS blood suckers couldn't get at his assets."  
  
That was enough to shred the Dark Lord's control.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
The Death Eaters around ducked out of the way.  
  
Dawn refused to scream as the energy flayed her nerve endings. She had felt worse emotionally. Angel had felt worse in Hell. Willow had sunk to depths no one could comprehend.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Even Angelus was more creative. And now he is an impotent demon chained in the worst prison imaginable." Dawn threw the taunt without concern. She wouldn't have risked it if Hermione hadn't told her Death Eaters used bloodless pain inducing and killing curses. It took blood to access her power. Dawn would prefer taunting the Dark Lord into killing her in a fit of rage rather than to risk him using her.  
  
He saw something that gave away her intent, her willingness to die than be used.  
  
"No. I will have the Key. Where is it?! Give me the Key and I will let you have this Mudblood bitch Albus!"  
  
"No you won't Tom. You will take what you want and kill her out of spite."  
  
Minerva McGonogall remained silent, waiting.  
  
"Then perhaps I should begin by killing this one…" Voldemort waved at the unconscious Ravenclaw student.  
  
Dawn was torn between her desire to protect her new friend and the necessity to thwart the Dark Lord.  
  
"Perhaps a little pain. I find it is easier to get what I want by torturing another. Crucio!"  
  
Luna screamed as the Unforgivable seared every nerve ending to life.   
  
"Stop it!" Dawn screamed as she watched the teen writhe, every muscles spasming so hard Dawn was afraid. "Stop it!"  
  
After several seconds he stopped.  
  
"People go mad after the Crucio. It takes a strong mind to remain whole. I've made Aurors break after five minutes of treatment." Voldemort purred sensing he had the upper hand.  
  
Dawn settled for glaring at him impotently. She didn't want Luna to get hurt. She didn't want him to get the Key. Dawn began to understand what Buffy must have felt every time one of the Scoobies was kidnapped, when she was forced to trade with the Mayor for Willow's life. She could see the conflict in one black clad Death Eater who stood still torn between action and inaction. Hermione had given her a brief history on the man she met in the Headmasters Office, Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The need for choice was taken out of her hands by an unexpected appearance.  
  
"Thicken!"  
  
Everyone within a hundred metre range stiffened under the influence of the curse intoned by a deep throaty female voice.  
  
The people under the influence of the hex and the staff, students, Order members out of range watched in shock as a slim form emerged out of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
A female in her early twenties with dark red hair floating in an unfelt breeze streaked with bands of black and white with the black deepening and dominating the white as though alive. Her eyes were dark green pools set in a pale composed heart shaped face dominated by a wide glossy mouth and a pert nose. The gauzy gray skirts floated around her slim legs clad in opaque green tights and black dress shoes. The white peasant style blouse was shaped to her curves by a green silk and velvet corset from under her breasts to her hips that moved with feminine grace as she made her way unhurriedly.  
  
"My my, someone has been very naughty." She purred in a low darkly sensual tone. Her glossed mouth quirked into a sly smile. "Snakes don't share their toys, don't they." She laughed seductively.  
  
Everyone with a Y chromosome and some females felt a shiver at that husky sound as the red-head moved before kneeling beside the Ravenclaw student. Willow Rosenberg frowned as she touched Luna at the temples. The spasming muscles unknotted and the pain wracked expression smoothened as the girl slipped into a natural sleep.  
  
"That was a very mean thing to do Mr. Snake." The red head commented as she rose and moved towards a still floating Dawn Summers. A slim finger traced a pattern in mid air neutralizing the spell allowing the teenager to settle on her feet. "Are you all right Dawnie?" She asked in more concerned, lighter, natural tones as she stroked the American teens face studying it for signs of damage or pain.  
  
"I'm fine Willow. Now that you are here."  
  
"Now tell me, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?" There was a hint of exasperation and concern in the red head's voice.  
  
Dawn squirmed. "It's a long story."  
  
"When is it isn't missie?" A hint of darkness crept into the gentle tone. "You caused a great deal of concern for a lot of people who care about you. Xander was just about ready to fly in from Texas to help look for you when the first set of scrying spells failed to locate you."  
  
"I didn't plan on getting chased by a bunch of evil wizards!" Dawn whined feeling more relaxed and safe with the Wiccan practioner nearby.  
  
Willow stiffened. "Evil wizards?"  
  
"Snake dude used to be a human. They call him Voldemort." Dawn explained briefly. "He's looking for the Key."  
  
A strong wind picked up tossing fallen leaves into the air about the pair.  
  
"He is looking for the Key." The light tones lowered. The streaks of black widened framing the pale face. "And they helped him." Willow waved at the black robed men. Green irises bled into black as Willow's protective instincts fuelled her rage. Kill the source of pain. Flay him alive. Everyone shivered at the surge of dark intent, the building power, the unrelenting force.  
  
Dawn latched onto Willow when she saw the black bleed into whites so green eyes were pools of inky black. "You can't kill them Willow!" She cried out. "Remember Tara!"  
  
Dark Willow sighed. "Perhaps. But I can hurt them. A lot." She quantified with an evil expression of barely veiled glee.  
  
Dawn considered that. "Hurting is good. Hurting is okay. But not one."  
  
Dark Willow frowned. "Which one?" She asked. The intense winds died.  
  
Dawn moved towards Severus Snape who felt the over whelming desire to run and hide from the patently powerful wandless witch. But he stayed... because he couldn't move.  
  
"This one." Dawn spoke decisively.  
  
Curious Willow removed the silver mask to stare upon a pale not-handsome face dominated by black eyes and framed by untidy black hair. There was something compelling, decisive, solid about him with his harshly planed face, oversized nose and thin but sensual looking lips. She rested her fingertips against his temples and prepared to skim his mind. She wasn't going to let him go if he could be a future threat.  
  
"Do not fight me or it will hurt." She told him.  
  
She could see the rage and silent threat in his eyes but ignored it in favour of what she could see about him and his past.  
  
Severus Snape fought the intrusion. This bloody witch was breaking down all his barriers as though they were nothing. Not even the Dark Lord had ever been so thorough. He had a nasty feeling she could take him apart and put him together as she wished if she wanted to, but she didn't. Even so he wasn't willing to give in to a Muggleborn even if she was so much more powerful.  
  
After fighting through his surface memories Willow decided to try a different give-and-take approach. For everything she glimpsed in him she gave him a favour.  
  
His physically abusive father. Sheila Rosenbergs lack of concern for her child.  
  
Growing up practically alone in an isolated manor house. Looking after herself between her parents infrequent visits.  
  
The Maurauders taunts. The Cordettes.  
  
Hating Lily's choice, James Potter. The pain of watching her childhood friend look through her and favour her best friend, her worst enemy, anyone but her.  
  
Going through Hogwarts feeling isolated by his intellect and House. Her inate shyness and brilliance putting off everyone except two until the Slayer arrived.  
  
His fear of werewolves after Sirus Black got off nearly killing him. Her nightmares after Veruca nearly ate her and the pain after Oz abandoned her.  
  
Falling into the Death Eaters looking for companionship. Eyghon coming out of Giles past. Getting addicted to magic induced highs.  
  
Killing directly indirectly, the Dark Revels and poisons he brewed. Hurting her friends while addicted, killing Warren, planning to destroy the planet to get even, to stop the hurt.  
  
Confessing to Albus. Xander talking her out of her grief.  
  
Losing Lily to death. Losing Tara to a bullet.  
  
Losing acquaintances and comrades. Friends and lovers hurting in equal measure: Jesse, Jenny, Mrs Summers, Tara, Spike, Anya.  
  
All the subsequent losses in the fight against Voldemort. The never ending struggle on the Hellmouth until Sunnydale was destroyed.  
  
The thin line he walked every day during his spying days. The struggle she lived through to hold the Darkness within in check.  
  
Hating the students who had no idea about what he lived through. Hating the Council that tried to control the Slayer and ended up killing her several times over.  
  
Dawn watched torn between fear and delight. Since Willow decided to walk through the ex-Death Eaters mind the Hogwarts staff and students had come out and secured the Death Eaters. Right now Dawn was more worried about her guardian. The two had been locked in the mind-blend for several minutes now. What was taking Willow so long?  
  
"What is she doing?" Hermione whispered in hushed tones. The students remained a safe distance away but continued to observe the American witch and their Potions Professor curious.  
  
Green eyes fluttered open and stared into black. The black tresses had receded so the white streaks dominated her red hair.  
  
"I am so sorry." Willow whispered out loud. Without concern to their audience she wrapped her arms around him pulling his head down to her shoulder.  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and stood still rocking on the balls of his feet, savouring the warmth and feel of someone who understood and accepted without distaste or fear.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered in a low muffled voice.  
  
Dumbledore let out a long held breath. He had been afraid the American witch would be unforgiving of Severus' mistakes.  
  
"You'll pay mudblood!" A shrill voice screeched. "Ava Kedavra!"  
  
Willow spun about pushing the taller man to the grass and held out her hand to cast up a quick defensive shield.  
  
The green energy of the Killing curse struck the golden barrier and dissipated.  
  
The green orbs bled into black. The black streaks in her hair surged covering the red tresses from root to tip.  
  
"My turn bitch!"  
  
A flash of blue energy surged from Dark Willow's hand and struck Bellatrix Lestrange. The female Death Eater fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
Dark Willow smiled a dangerously psychotic smile.  
  
"I don't like children who cannot play nicely with others." She told the Death Eater with a small smile.  
  
Lestrange raised her wand to cast a curse but Willow was quicker. The wand flew out of the Death Eaters hand and into Willow's waiting one. Without a second thought Willow snapped the length of polished wood in two.  
  
The watching wizards and witches shrank back at that ruthless act.  
  
"I don't like people who hurt those I am responsible for." Dark Willow continued in a darkly caressing voice. "I don't like those who kill without thought, those who attack the defenseless for the pleasure of causing pain." A wicked smile quirked the glossy pink lips. "Not unless they invite me." The Sunnydale witch laughed loud and long as she proceeded to selectively maim the immobilized Death Eaters whimsically dealing out pain to punish; breaking bones and shedding blood.  
  
Edgar Nott's hand bones were crushed into powder. "Justice must be dealt with an even hand, even by an executioner." She told him.  
  
Dawn moved in front of the Hogwarts staff who had moved to stop Willow.  
  
"Don't," she told them sternly. "They deserve whatever Willow gives them."  
  
Lucius Malfoy's knees were shattered and a long jagged gash was opened from the corner of one eye to the jawline on his left cheek. "Angels can be cast out of Heaven. Fallen Angels must be marked so those around do not mistake them for Angels."  
  
She broke both of Henry Goyles upper and lower arms, thighs and shins. Edwin Avery had both forearms and shins shattered. "It will do you good to learn how to manage without hands, to depend on the good will of others."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange received the same treatment as Warren. "I flayed the man who killed my lover. He was still alive when I finished." Willow told her in a dreamy voice as she magically peeled layers of skin exposing muscle and flesh to the air. The witch writhed screaming in agony as nerves were exposed to the air. "What is with you folks? Can't handle a little pain. Spike tried to explain the principles of a good torture session to me. 'Red, you can't let them pass out, that defeats the purpose. Me, I prefer a good set of railroad spikes. It is hard to ignore iron nails hammering into the joints. Leave them in, if you pull them out the bloke bleeds like a stuck pig and passes out.'" Willow giggled as she mimicked Spike's British Cockney accent. "I miss Spike. I miss Anya. She would be a good source of ideas right now. I mean D'Hoffran didn't make her a vengeance demon out of the goodness of his heart. I wish I listened more carefully to the types of punishments Ahn handed out; she was really creative, a true artist." The Death Eater lay quivering on the grass with large patches of exposed pink flesh on her limbs and torso.  
  
Those watching looked away feeling slightly sick. Only Severus Snape stood still and watched dispassionately, to witness judgment and punishment.  
  
Her voice darkened as she turned to Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch. "Now, what do I do with you two? Betrayal of a friend, of trust, is the worst crime possible. It rates above murder in some cultures you know." She murmured with a considering expression. "Amish folk shun those who break their laws. They are outcast, denied the comfort of familiar surroundings and relationships. What do you say Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn Summers stepped up with a hard unbending expression. "Guilty."  
  
"And the punishment?" Willow murmured whimsically.  
  
"Let Angel deal with them." Dawn replied. A bloodthirsty gleam burned in her eyes. "I'm sure they still have that book that can open a portal to Pylea. They deserve the experience of being treated as cattle by demons."  
  
Willow laughed clapping her hands. "Perfect." She wrote a note on paper she conjured up and pinned it on the two wizards. A softly murmured spell and hand waving and the two vanished. She turned to Voldemort who lay quivering. "Now what do we do with Old Snake-face here?" She clenched her hands. Voldemort gasped spasming arching as Willow's metaphysical hand tightened around his heart literally squeezing the life out of it. After a few seconds she frowned. "What is protecting him?"  
  
"Voldemort is linked to Potter." Severus spoke in an even voice that did not disguise his admiration of the witch. "According to prophecy only Potter can defeat him."  
  
"Then get this Potter out here." Willow snapped irritated.  
  
Harry Potter found himself being pushed to the forefront of the crowd and the focus of intense scrutiny by a pair of opaque solid black eyes that made him feel like a child.  
  
Willow did not soften her stance one bit despite his obvious youth. She had gone through several apocalypses and prophecies by the time she was his age and he had the obvious benefit of being properly educated in magic.  
  
"What do you need? A sword? A knife? An axe? I can retrieve any weapon from the Council weapons armoury. Or do you use a spell to kill?"  
  
The adults and teens watching stiffened in shock at the blunt uncompromising words.  
  
Harry glanced at the immobilized form on the grass and shrank back. "I can't! It's not right. The Ministry should--."  
  
Willow's eyes darkened. "Not right? Not right?! Not right?!" Her voice rose into a shrill crescendo. "Was it right for him to attack us?" She waved at the people around. "Was it right for him to torture Severus and hundreds of others? Was it right for him to try to kidnap Dawn?"  
  
Dawn stepped forward her expression as set and unforgiving as Willow.  
  
"Don't you dare shrink back from your responsibility Harry Potter." Her hazel eyes were hard and unmoving. "Buffy never asked to be Called as Slayer but she was and so she did her best. She was the best Slayer, she survived opponents that destroyed others. Willow never shrank from paying the cost of magic to save others. Do you want to let the bastard go? If you do it is all for naught. Every single death he caused, every torture he performed, every single evil deed he did would go unavenged!" Her eyes flashed. "The Powers chose you to defeat this Evil! Oldest law of civilization Harry, an eye for an eye! Kill the bastard!"  
  
Harry stared at Dawn frozen, shocked at the uncompromising words from someone his own age. After several seconds he nodded and pulled out his wand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: If the Death Eaters listed here were caught by the Ministry in OotP sorry. Assume they made it out on magical bail or something like claiming they were under the Imperius (lame excuse I know).  
  
AN: Harry is still a teenager, he's only faced death in its rawest form twice (Cedric and Sirus) and fought non-humanoid monsters (Basilisk). A 'good' 'normal' person has second thoughts about killing, making the moral call - that makes us human, to doubt the right to cast stones, to be judge/jury/executioner.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	12. Aftermath

Summary: Giles shows up and defends his 'children'. More on Willow and Severus' blooming relationship.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Aftermath ~*~  
  
Rupert Giles stumbled as he appeared in the middle of Hogwarts Great Hall with a pop. It had taken a great deal of Ripperish threats and Council influence to find out who was after Dawn, where she was, and to get permission and a portkey to get there. For the hundredth time in the past few hours he prayed for the safety of his children.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone. Two someones actually."  
  
Minerva McGonogall tensed at the appearance of this stranger, this obviously British Muggle in his tweed suit but travelling by wizarding means. Who is he? A friend or a threat? How did he get here? Did the Ministry know? Did they sanction this?  
  
"Giles!" Twin girlish squeals of pleasure.  
  
The Transfiguration teacher watched as both American girls ran past her. Willow Rosenberg slowed to a more decorous pace but Dawn Summers ran straight into the open waiting arms of the stranger Giles.  
  
"Giles! I'm so sorry I disobeyed you. I was just so bored cooped up in that dusty old townhouse. I didn't mean to attract attention. Attracting attention bad." Dawn babbled in a quick rush as she hugged the man who was more of a father to her than the man whose blood, as it were, flowed in her veins. She buried her nose in the scratchy tweed revelling in the familiar scent of Old Spice, dusty parchment, and spiced tea. "I missed you so much Giles." She confessed in a small voice. "I didn't know others in Britain knew about the Key."  
  
Severus Snape and the other mobile staff and students including several Aurors and Order members emerged from the shadows. Severus watched tensely and waited for the two people who shone so bright, unafraid of the dark, to depart leaving him in the dark.  
  
Harry and several other students watched slightly afraid and wary. Willow was powerful. Secretly each of them felt relieved she would be leaving taking with her the chaos that came in the form of the Key, Dawn Summers.  
  
"Hush Dawn." Giles reassured the American teen stroking her hair and patting her back reassuringly while his inquiring hazel eyes met bright green ones. "It's all right, you are safe now, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Willow confirmed with a shallow nod. "One more Prophecy fulfilled."  
  
That struck Giles interest.  
  
"Really? Which one? The Pengraman Codex doesn't mention any that are due soon."  
  
Several staff members and intellectual students including one Hermione Granger perked up. Pengraman Codex? This Muggle had a genuine Pengraman Codex that he deciphered and used regularly?  
  
Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard smiling benignly. His part in the play was over. He just had to give his blessings and allow the next generation to carry the torch.  
  
Willow shook her head. "From what I've been told it is more recent. A Seer spoke it about twenty years back. It required a teenage boy to defeat the wizard."  
  
Giles didn't accept that. "And did he? What did you do?"  
  
Willow shrugged tossing her red locks back. "Handled the wizard followers. Pinned him down so the boy could put the bastard down." A flash of darkness that did not scare Giles; it reminded him of his Ripper days, the laws of the jungle. "I incinerated the body and purified the ashes with holy water." Giles nodded amicably.  
  
"Good. Good. Now, did anyone have an issue with you…" He trailed off.  
  
"Using Dark magic?" Willow concluded wryly. "Yes. But they are too afraid to say anything. After all I did do most of the work in killing their Big Bad."  
  
Giles sighed. "That does seem to be the case doesn't it?" He removed his glass and polished them absently. A habit that bought him time to think.  
  
"That nasty police wizard tried to arrest Willow but the Principal Albus Dumblebore stopped him." Dawn added with vicious glee. "The fool insisted on following until I threatened to push him through a portal into a demon dimension. After that everyone stopped badgering us."  
  
"Dawn!" Giles was properly horrified but secretly proud. "You shouldn't threaten others with your talents."  
  
"It wasn't a threat; it was a promise." Dawn replied bluntly. "I'm not going to let them put Willow through any crap!"  
  
"Sweetie…" Willow was pleased and awed by this unstinting support from this girl she had once hurt.  
  
"You saved me Willow. You saved the world too many times. They have no right to judge you. You are far above them. Only the Powers That Be have the right to judge you. And they will when you die. Many years in the future." Dawn added the qualifier fiercely.  
  
Giles nodded silently reaching out to the red-head. Dawn moved out of Giles arms without question. Willow fell into the British Watchers arms and cried silently her fingers crushing the heavy tweed material.  
  
"I was so afraid Giles." She confessed in-between hitched sobs. "I was so afraid. So alone. I promised Buffy I would take care of Dawn."  
  
Severus felt a sting of pain for the wandless witch who had shared her strength and experiences unstintingly. In the hours after the attack she had listened to his raw explanations without reservation or judgment very much like a confessor. And she had forgiven him unconditionally.  
  
Minerva McGonogall shifted uneasily. She knew what it was like, the helpless panic of a mother cat determined to protect her kittens. The difference was the younger witch had used the Dark Arts without remorse to make her point and defend her cause. Minerva had been brought up to regard any use of Dark Arts as anathema.  
  
Harry shifted feeling guilty. Why did he hate Willow for forcing him to do what was necessary? To do what had to be done to protect his friends, the innocents? Did he secretly resent the strength she had to act as she chose? To make her own moral judgments, to be judge and executioner of evil that crossed her path? In her world there was no Wizengomot. There was no Azkaban. Evil had to be killed or banished or it would continue to kill and hurt innocents.  
  
"And you did Willow. You did." Giles reassured the young woman in low soothing tones.   
  
"I tortured them." She confessed in raw tones. "I saw what they did to Severus. What they did to other non-magicky and magicky people. They killed Harry's parents. They framed then killed Harry's uncle."  
  
"Then they deserved it." Giles responded in fierce tones.  
  
Willow laughed, a choked sound.  
  
"Ahn and Spike would be so proud of me." She confessed between quick shallow breaths. "Make the punishment relevant to the crime. Make them feel. Hurt them so it doesn't fade, so it cannot be ignored. D'Hoffram would be so proud of me. Do you think he will stop by and ask me to be a vengeance demon again?" She asked in a child-like voice.  
  
Remus Lupin froze in abject horror. This fragile looking witch had enough passion to attract the attention of D'Hoffram, Lord of Arashmahar, He that turns the air to blood and rains?  
  
Severus Snape smiled proudly. Catching the eye of D'Hoffram had to be considered as a compliment. He would only watch over mortals who had the knowledge, skill, passion, power, and imagination to wreck havoc. What most wizards never realized was that individuals with such characteristics also had the potential for greatness.  
  
Giles smiled slightly. "I believe he will. And you will give him the same answer: Thanks, but no thanks." He teased the redhead.  
  
Willow sighed. "It's nice that someone appreciates my efforts. I thought Sunnydale was bad with the ostrich-in-the-sand denial syndrome. These people know of magic and still they refuse to see the darkness, the reality." She noted in disapproving tones.  
  
"Humans are flawed Willow. Weak, fragile, foolish." Giles explained patiently. "Those of us who work in the dark have to tolerate their foibles and childish denials while we protect them. Just as adults protect the children."  
  
The wizards and witches stiffened. They did not appreciate being called children.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled. Being called a child at his age was a compliment. He preferred being called a child than an old fool.  
  
"Mmmm." Willow rested her cheek against the stiff tweed. The soothing regular steady thump helped her to regain her centre.  
  
After sometime Giles felt more secure to ask the question that was nagging him. "Willow…?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Who is Severus?"  
  
Willow jerked back and blushed bright red. Dawn snorted trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Severus?" Willow's voice was shrill and high with nervous defensive tension.  
  
"Yes. Severus." Giles replied firmly.  
  
"Well… You see… There's this…" Willow fumbled trying to explain to her substitute father what exactly was her relationship to the British Potion Master. There was the sexual attraction that both of them ignored in favour of intellectual companionship. He was one of the most knowledgeable men she had met. She had spent a great deal of time avoiding others by talking to him about demonology and all things magical, Watcher, Slayer and DADA related. She wasn't certain what was the relationship herself so Dawn answered for her.  
  
"He's this scary looking wizard with a nasty personality like Spike and a guilt complex like Angel." Dawn explained brightly. "He did a 'Ripper' and dabbled in Dark magic like you when he was a teenager and joined the bad guys. After he wised up he spied for the other side. Willow scanned his mind to make sure he was on the level."  
  
Severus choked at this less than complimentary comparison. Being compared to two infamous vampires known as the Scrouge of Europe, no less. But strangely enough he believed that to Dawn it was a high compliment. She had been raised on the Hellmouth and fought evil he had only read about in his DADA research. Spike and Angel fought Evil, despite their less than pristine past, using less than conventional means of fighting said Evil, just like he did.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow blushed even brighter. She wished she could disappear.  
  
Giles hid his smile. "I see." He polished his glasses. "Can I meet him?"  
  
Severus took it as his cue to make his presence known.  
  
"I am Severus Snape."  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	13. The New Watchers

Summary: Some unexpected individuals get invited to join the Council of Watchers.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The New Watchers ~*~  
  
Giles turned to study the wizard. He was much older than Willow; who was in her twenties. In fact he was closer to Giles' own age of nearly fifty. Hints of a difficult dark past veiled behind his contained mask-like expression and obsidian black eyes. Not beautiful, or handsome, like Spike or Angel. But then Oz wasn't the most attractive male either. Willow had this gift to love someone for their mind and spirit, not the material shell.  
  
Giles made a whimsical decision.  
  
"My name is Rupert Giles. I am the current Head of the Council of Watchers for the Slayers." Giles explained in courteous even tones. "I'm not sure if you know about the current situation regarding the Slayers…?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "I saw it. Miss Rosenberg activated all the potential Slayers. Many have been found and continue to be found every month as the magic activates the potentials as they come of age."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes. Before the Council didn't have much of a choice. As soon as a Slayer was Called she had to be sent out into the field. That was why the policy to remove Potentials from their families was adopted. The girls would be trained in identifying and combating evil before they were Called.  
  
"Now things are different. There are many Slayers and more being Called. Willow and I have been trying to set up a Slayer Academy, a school to teach the girls the basics of combating supernatural problems. It is a combination of abstract theory and practical application before the girls are allowed to join more experienced Slayer teams for some field experience.  
  
"The Council lost hundreds of Watchers when the First destroyed our base of operations. Those that survived were on field assignments or research. The way we are reorganizing would mean a Watcher would do actual field work as observer and fighter, and research for the team. Those that teach the incoming Slayers would have to instruct small classes of Slayers and Watchers-in-Training in every aspect of their job from researching prophecies, identifying demon species, gathering field information, analyzing it, planning strategy, applying it, fighting techniques mundane and magical, improvising when the shit hits the fan, retreating when necessary, holding the line otherwise, and knowing when to do each." Black eyes widened as the owner realized where this was going.   
  
"We don't have many people with as much experience with magic, especially the Darker side of it. Watchers, especially older ones tend to shun it." Giles smiled wryly. "One of the reason why I dabbled in the Dark Arts when I was a foolish teenager myself. But the Slayers cannot afford to be ignorant of anything, dark or otherwise. Power can come from the most darkest, primal core of our being and in our fights we need every advantage we can get. Having a bonified wand wizard, with access to wizarding society, as a Watcher would be a bonus.  
  
"Would you consider accepting a position as a Watcher? It would involve a lot of work right now," Giles cautioned wryly. "The Old Council left behind a terrible mess. We have to re-catalogue all our resources, mystical and mundane. I have Watchers tracking down Slayers and artifacts, doing new research and analysis of Prophecies that were considered void. The most senior Slayer, Faith, is in Cleveland right now looking after the new Hellmouth and she does not have a lot of patience with teenage girls who are more interested in fashion and current trends." Giles heaved a heartfelt sigh. "I went through enough of that with Buffy; I dread trying to look after dozens of teen Slayers with just Willow."  
  
"Giles!" Willow smacked the grinning Watchers arm. "That is an exaggeration."  
  
"Really? Tell me, who got pummelled by Slayers who could not control their own strength? Who was forced into mediating a bunch of female teenagers who want to use the facilities at the same time? Who attempted to drill the basics of demon identification into heads more interested in Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood? Who was nominated to answer the social workers questions about a dozen female teenagers living in a household with two unrelated male adults? Who had to track down Slayers who skipped patrols to watch a movie? Who had to maintain the Diaries and kills of teenagers who aren't interested in keeping accurate track of their progress?" Giles asked in pointed questioning tones.  
  
Severus couldn't restrain a small snort of laughter at this litany of complaints. He had been through it all running herd on a bunch of ambitious sneaky hormonal Slytherins. There were few tricks the students could pull on him if they dared to. It was clear Willow's friend Rupert Giles was being run ragged by the conflicting demands of his charges and his responsibilities. He had a Deputy in Willow but he needed a House Head for the girls/students themselves. Willow was too gentle, too soft, to discipline the girls. If there was anything Severus was good at it was controlling unruly teenagers.  
  
He felt lighter. There was no reason for him to remain behind. Voldemort was defeated, the Aurors could take care of the remaining Death Eaters. For the first time in a long while Severus Snape felt hope, the potential for something better in his life. He glanced at Albus Dumbledore who nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Mr Giles, I would be honoured to accept the responsibilities of a Watcher."  
  
Giles smiled. "Good. And it is just Giles. Rupert if you prefer."  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes. Please call me Severus."  
  
Dawn squealed with delight as she hugged the surprised Potion Master. Before he could respond to her affection she darted away and hugged Giles and Willow.  
  
"This is so cool!" She gushed. Her face felt. "Or maybe not!" She wailed. "You're going to be very strict about curfew aren't you!" She accused Severus.  
  
He made a shallow bow from the waist with a small smirk. "It is my speciality. Any student you speak to can vouch for my expertise in catching teenagers about when they should be in bed."  
  
Dawn pouted a bit before smiling. "It will be nice. To have someone ground me." She smiled wistfully. "Mom used to do that. Buffy would forget all the time."  
  
"Hey! I ground you." Willow protested with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah. But you aren't very strict about it like Mom used to be. You know what happens when there is trouble." Dawn pointed out without accusation. "The thing is I think he," she pointed at Severus. "Will listen to my excuses, accept them, then punish me even if it is a good, valid excuse."  
  
Severus smirked. "You know me so well. Have you been talking to Mr. Potter about his past escapades? He would have spent half his time in Hogwarts in detention if it wasn't for Albus excusing him."  
  
Dawn turned to Giles appealingly. "Giles?" She pleaded.  
  
Giles shook his head. "No. No. And NO! Severus is going to be responsible for the students, and that includes you since you said you were interested in becoming a Watcher." He stated adamantly.  
  
Dawn pouted and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose." Her expression brightened as she turned and caught sight of a particular student. She darted towards Luna Lovegood who stood hiding behind a lifesized statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. "Luna! Are you interested in becoming a Watcher? You get to see and do lots of neat and weird stuff!" Her nose wrinkled. "And chase and be chased by nasty icky slimy demons. But it is really cool. Giles has tons of old books on magic and demons and stuff. They don't have pictures but Willow is planning on creating a computer database using magic to create holographic 3D pictures of demons. And a Danger Room like on X-men." She added in gushing tones. "So you can fight icky demons without getting dead-killed." Her nose wrinkled. "I've never seen a Snorgongarf but if there is one you'll definitely find one in Giles old books." Dawn giggled. "The is probably a prophecy about it that the old geezers ignored because 'There is no such thing as a Snorgongarf'." She concluded in pompous tones.  
  
Luna stared at the uninhibited American teenager slightly amazed. Someone who believed in the possibility of Snorgongarfs. What other weird and wonderful things existed out there? Things denied by mainstream wizarding and Muggle society, things that only Watchers and Slayers would see? A warm smile curved her lips as she reached out and hugged Dawn.  
  
"I would like to be a Watcher. I could send my Dad reports about what I learn and see." A steely light crept into her eyes. "I would really like to become a Watcher when I graduate from Hogwarts." She hesitantly glanced towards Willow and Giles who smiled and nodded reassuringly.  
  
"We would definitely welcome someone who helped Dawn." Willow murmured with a gentle smile. "And getting your GED is always a good idea. But we will need to talk to your parents first."  
  
"It's just my dad; mom died when I was a baby." Luna explained. Her expression became hesitant. "Are you sure you don't mind? About me believing in Snorgongarfs?"  
  
Giles barked a short abrupt laugh. "My dear girl as Horatio says, 'there are more things in heaven and on earth than the mind can conceive.' Just because you believe in something doesn't mean you are wrong."  
  
Willow snorted as she remembered something. Everyone looked at her inquiringly. "Dru was the crazy one." She explained. "She saw things that no one could understand, things about the future, she saw them skewed. No one understood the vision before the event but it always came true in some form." She smiled. "Think of yourself as a far-seer, someone who sees the potential before it arrives."  
  
Luna frowned then smiled. It made sense. It made sense in a way she had never felt before. Luna Lovegood knew she was going to reach her fullest potential as a witch by becoming a Watcher for the Slayers.  
  
Severus saw the glowing expression of hope and knew he felt the same.  
  
A slim figure topped with a many of bushy hair twisted into an untidy knot stepped forward from the shadows with a determined expression.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, Mr Giles, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor student. I am interested in becoming a Watcher when I graduate from Hogwarts." She spoke in slightly hesitant tones. She wasn't sure what made her speak up without preparing her case beforehand. "I am good at research and potions. I've spent a lot of time with my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I'm good at thinking on my feet and planning. Professor Snape cannot deny that I am a good student." She added stubbornly.  
  
Willow glanced at Severus who nodded. She turned to Giles who shrugged. Finally she looked at Hermione whose lower lip was beginning to quiver with tears. Willow felt for this teenager, a studious girl who became so much more in her attempts to help her friends. Someone very like the teenage Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"This work is dangerous and sometimes depressing." She cautioned the teenager. "People who go in it for the kicks get killed." Green eyes darkened with sorrow as she remembered Riley and Samantha Finn who died in South America. "This kind of work is never acknowledged by anyone. You won't get medals or accolade; if you are lucky your body will remain intact for burial; if not it is eaten, vaporized or host to a vampire demon." She added brutally.  
  
Hermione paled but remained resolute. "I understand. But I also know it is necessary. Like black ops for Muggle spy agencies. But at least as a Watcher I can act according to my conscience, I won't be forced to follow department policy." She added sourly.  
  
Rupert Giles laughed. "My dear girl if you want to break the rules you are in the right place. We specialize in breaking inconvenient rules." He glanced at the two American females who nodded smiling.  
  
Dawn hugged the Gryffindor student. "Welcome to the Slayerettes Hermione, Luna." Her nose wrinkled. "Do you have a shorter name? Mione? Mio? Mia? Ione? Io?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Ione is fine." She said after some thought.  
  
Dawn giggled. "Ione it is." She turned to Willow. "Do you have any spares?"  
  
Willow sighed and produced half a dozen sharpened pencils and two vials of liquid. Giles shook out a slim silver blade from a wrist sheath and a cross from a jacket pocket.  
  
They handed the items to Hermione and Luna with advice, instructions and words of warning.  
  
"First rule of Slaying: Stay Alive. Don't throw away your life on a foolishly heroic gesture. You are worth far more alive than dead."  
  
"When I first started Xander and I spent a lot of time screaming for Buffy and running. It takes time and experience to face vampires and demons without flinching."  
  
"Second rule of Slaying: Never verbally invite anyone in. If they can come in let them. Someone you saw in the sun last week could be a vamp tonight. Watch for telltale signs, especially no reflections."  
  
"Whenever I go clubbing I wet my finger tips with holy water before I accept any invitation to dance. If he or she is a vamp they'll flinch."  
  
"Third rule of Slaying: Just because something is ugly doesn't mean it is evil. And vice versa. Sometimes humans are far more evil than any demon."  
  
"Case 1: Angelus, demon with the Face of an Angel. Dark Irish and gorgeous even when he isn't trying. He'll rip your throat out without remorse. Case 2: Lorne, an agnostic demon, he loves sea breezes and music. He wears gaudy polyester suits, has green skin, horns, and red eyes. He hates anything that causes him to sweat. He owns Caritas, a karaoke bar for demons that is spelled to prevent violent incidents."  
  
"Now, standard tools of slaying. Living material - bone, wood, horn, claws or nails shaped into a point to decapitate or pierce the heart. I read this Diary entry about a Slayer who killed a vampire by shattering the breastbone with a kick and driving a shard of its own bone into the heart."  
  
"Dawn! You aren't supposed to be borrowing the Watchers Chronicles like a library book! They are fragile, irreplaceable pieces of history!"  
  
"But Giiiilessss, you never let me read the juicy ones!"  
  
"Pencils can always be easily explained than a sharpened piece of wood or knife. I prefer levitating pencils to stake vampires from a distance. That way I don't get vamp dust on my clothes."  
  
"Pencils tend to break easily so always carry several in a jacket pocket. Carry spare stakes in other places like a wrist, ankle or back sheath."  
  
"Buffy once staked vamps in a bar using a pool cue she broke into two."  
  
"Holy icons of any religion are anathema to demons. Xander held off a vampire with an ankh, a holy Egyptian symbol. I have used stars of David as shuriken."  
  
"Crosses tend to dissuade lesser demons including vampires."  
  
"They can be knocked out of your hand so don't depend on them."  
  
"I met this guy in L.A., Charles Gunn, he likes to use brass knuckles coated with silver and blessed by a priest."  
  
"Some of the Slayers have steel-toed combat boots and spike heels that are blessed by an understanding priest. Translation - a priest who knows of the Dark side."  
  
"Holy water acts like acid on lower demons and vampires. Buffy tricked a vampire into drinking a glass of holy water. It destroyed him from the inside out. The best way to use holy water is to carry small, fragile, glass or porcelain vials and toss them on exposed skin."  
  
"We've used super soakers and squirt guns in a jiffy. They have greater range and capacity than a couple of vials."  
  
"Blessed silver is a deterrent to any demon. Any edged weapon, and fire tends to be a deterrent as well. Sunlight kills vampires instantly."  
  
"When pressed I have called sunlight to destroy vampires."  
  
"Tara used fireballs to dust vamps."  
  
"Decapitation also kills vampires and most demons. It doesn't have to be an edged weapon, it could be an arranged accident or spell."  
  
"We had this demon with really thick scaly armour. All the weapons kept bouncing off it. Xander helped me set up a trap using diamond laser cutters. We cut the demon apart and asked a priest to bless the remains."  
  
"You have to increase your stamina, your strength, your endurance. You will be facing opponents much stronger, faster, and more agile than yourself."  
  
"Try jogging every day. Buffy made me jog five miles every morning to build up my wind before she allowed me to go patrolling. Spend two days a week in a gym lifting weights. Do aerobics, kick boxing is good."  
  
"Sign up for a self-defense class. If you are interested learn akido; it specializes in re-directing force, using the opponents strength against him."  
  
"Xander is developing a wooden bullet to work on vampires. We've used dragon breath phosperent shells when pressed but it is easier to explain and get a license for a hand gun than a hunting rifle or a shotgun."  
  
"A stiletto is a weapon of last resort. You will need some training in close combat and knife fighting, perhaps quarterstaffs or polearms."  
  
"I'm not very comfortable with blades. Dawn is better with them. Giles is excellent with all weapons though. Xander is good with axes."  
  
The staff and potential Watchers, Severus, Hermione and Luna, watched and listened to the practical, sensible advice mixed with reminiscences.   
  
The staff and students wanted to deny what was happening, three of their own moving to another world. One hated, one loved, one ignored; each different but similar.  
  
The Sunnydale Slayerettes changed everything in their world and this. Now with the new Hogwarts Watchers joining them they would shake up the underbelly of the magical world even more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End.  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: About Luna Lovegood's Snor... Can't find my copy of the OotP to confirm. If the spelling is really off, please tell me the correct term and I'll upload a corrected chapter.  
  
AN:  
  
AN: I have no plans to write a sequel but I do have ideas. What do you guys think of Severus inviting his godson Draco to spend the holidays with him, in London, Cleveland, LA? How will Draco handle Wolfram & Hart, Lorne, Angel, Gunn, Fred, Faith, etc? What do the Slayers think of Draco? Do they treat him like a potential love interest or an annoying kid brother (Andrew)? How will he and Dawn get along? Like cats and dogs? How will Severus handle the Slayers and his new love life? Mmmm... Maybe. That is the magic of fan fiction, isn't it? Cheers!  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
